


Dupla, vagy semmi

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternatív Univerzum-emberi-modern felfogás, Blowjobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Cas szereti Deant - Dean szereti Cast, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Figyelmeztetés: a novella felkavaró annak, Happy Ending, Little Dirty Talk, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, NSFW Kép!!!, Orál szex, aki nem elég nyitott - és elfogadó!!!, ember!Cas, ember!Dean, kicsi csúnya beszéd
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Tartalom: Casnek van egy titka, ami a születése óta beárnyékolja az életét. Épp emiatt, nem enged magához senkit sem közel. Míg egy napon, találkozik Dean Winchesterrel, aki nem úgy áll az egész rendellenességéhez, ahogy eddig bárki más, hanem épp ellenkezőleg, úgy viselkedik vele, ahogy álmodott róla.  Mintha Cas lenne neki a különleges jutalom, amire régóta várt, egy válasz az imáira.





	Dupla, vagy semmi

**Author's Note:**

> Megjegyzés: A fic nagy része egy kávézóban zajlik, de maga a fic mégse kávéházi AU. Azt majd külön szeretnék egyet, vagy többet. :) Plusz: Ne feledd a fic NSFW (Not Safe For Work), azaz pornó képet tartalmaz!!!  
> \----  
> 05.02.: Sokféleképp ábrázolták már Cast - valami miatt, az Ő karakterét, úgy vélem, többször változtatják -, enyhén sérült autistának, nagyothallónak, transz karakternek, azt hiszem még vaknak is. Ebben a történetben szintén egy testi elváltozásról van szó, ha nem is fogyatékosság, de mindenesetre megnehezítené bárki életét. Mindenki tudja ezt, aki kicsit is kilóg a "normalitás" társadalmilag elvárt dolgaiból, bármilyen téren. Amennyiben ez valakit zavar, taszít, annak inkább más novellámat ajánlom, DE nem lehetetlen elolvasni, HA elvonatkoztatunk csak néhány mondattól, illetve az utolsó képtől. Ám mégis hagynom kell itt egy figyelmeztetést: mivel egyeseknek felkavaró lehet a látvány, és az elképzelt szituáció, holott azért ne felejtsünk el, mindez csak fiction! Jól lehet a célom a szórakoztatás, a fétisek egy - egy enyhébb megjelenítése, és persze szeretem a pornóba hajló jeleneteket a Fiúkkal - mivel számtalan mondtam már: szerelmes vagyok a szerelmükbe -, de próbálok észrevétlen tanítani, hogy ha vannak a környezetünkben olyanok, akik mások/furcsák valami miatt, akkor legyünk hozzájuk nyitottak, elfogadóak, kedvesek, és lehetőség szerint együtt érzők, empatikusak. Bárkinek bármilyen testi elváltozása van, attól még érző ember, s egy kicsit beleképzelve magunkat a helyébe megtudhatjuk milyen érzés kitaszítottnak lenni. Dióhéjban: a történeteimen keresztül próbálok közelebb hozni, a vizualizációval láttatni dolgokat, és érzékennyé tenni rá. De megértem, ha valakinek a mostani történetem már úgymond: sok, vagy sokk. Ugyan a címkék között nem szerepel, hogy ne legyen spoiler, de óvatosan kell kezelni ezt a történetem annak, aki nem elég nyitott, és elfogadó!

Dupla, vagy semmi! (18+)  
...avagy, ha nem mersz, akkor nem is nyersz!

Cas egész életében titkolózott, pedig már huszonnyolc éves volt, de még mindig szűz. Hogy miért? Ez nagyon egyszerű, vagyis végeredményben nem az. A lényeg: olyan testi rendellenességgel született, ami miatt - aki eddig látta -, elborzadva, de minimum megdöbbenve nézett rá.

Igazából kezdte megszokni, hogy ő fura, rendellenes, egy fajta torzszülött. Persze más a megszokás, és megint más, hogy - csakúgy, mint mások - vágyott arra, hogy legyen valakije, szeressék. Ugyan tudta, vagy pontosabban: úgy gondolta, ez épp a testi hibája miatt lehetetlen. 

Mindezek mellett abban szintén kilógott a szokásos "normalitásból", hogy kifejezetten a fiúk iránt érdeklődött, s nemcsak romantikusan, de szexuálisan is. 

Ha még mindez nem lenne elég, akihez a leginkább vonzódott, az a leggyönyörűbb srác a városban: Dean Winchester. Ha már egyik sem lehet az övé, - a legszebb pláne nem -, akkor miért ne fantáziálhatna titokban róla? Nem árt ezzel senkinek. Legfeljebb magának. 

***

Dean még csak huszonnégy éves, de minden vágya, hogy kipróbálja a pornós DP-t, azaz Double Penetration-t, vagyis: a kettős behatolást. Ám igazából nincs felkészülve rá, hogy mindjárt két pasival kezdjen, mert mi van ha az egyik durva, vagy nem jön be, vagy bármi más.

Nem mintha rengeteg fiúval lett volna kapcsolata, azért próbálkozásai voltak. De valahogy mindig, seggfejeket sikerült eddig kifognia. 

Mostanában figyelt fel egy srácra. Nem is érti, eddig, hogy-hogy nem fedezte fel? Pedig annyira különlegesek, s elvarázsolóan kékek a szemei... na és persze azok a telt, rózsaszín, plüssös ajkai! Igazi bűnre csábítóak! A formás testéről, és a karcsú, művészi ujjairól szót sem ejtve! Meg az - a főleg lehajláskor teljes szépségében megmutatkozó, buja gondolatokat ébresztő - izmos feneke! Hmmm! Dean már csak a gondolatától majdnem elélvezne, és mi tagadás, gyakran használta a férfi említett testrészeit, maszturbációs fantáziáiban.

Egy valódi, két lábon járó, nedves álom a pasi! Az pedig, hogy mindemellett félénk, és szégyenlős, csak feltüzelte a zöld szemű adonisz érdeklődését iránta. Meg kell közelebbről ismernie. Kell!

A Sors szeszélyes Istennői kegyeikbe fogadták Deant, és megadták számára az esélyt, hogy közelebbről megismerkedhessen érdeklődésének tárgyával. Erre pedig akkor adódott lehetősége, mikor hat órás munkát vállalt el a közeli kávézóban, ahova tudta, hogy előszeretettel jár a másik. 

Igazából Dean alapból flörtölős típusú volt, ráadásul azon fajtából, aki olykor ösztönösen végzi ezt a tevékenységet, anélkül, hogy erről tudomása lenne. Tudta, a kék szeműje félénk, tehát nem rohanhatja csak úgy le, akinek már megtudta a nevét is - Castiel -, mivel az elkészült kávés poharakra rá kellett firkantani valami nevet, s hacsak nem álnevet használt, valóban így hívják.

[](https://postimg.cc/NKk2z4SK)

Minden nap egy picit többet engedett meg magának a flörtölés terén, s mindig igyekezett vele annyit beszélgetni, amennyit csak tudott. 

Egyszer megadta a telefonszámát, és azóta rendszeresen SMS-eket váltottak.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Dean Cas tempójához akart igazodni, és rendszerint csak addig a határig tolta a dolgokat, amit a másik még el tudott viselni.

Kisebb - kedveskedő -, üzeneteket firkált mindig Cas poharára. Így ment ez hosszú hetekig, míg végül elérkezettnek látta az időt arra, hogy valami merészebb dolgot kezdeményezzen. 

Úgy gondolta, most képpel fog üzenni Casnek, - a kávéja segítségével -, biztos, ami biztos. Tehát amikor kikérte a szokásos kávéját - egyszerre néha kettőt is -, akkor meglehetősen érdekes képeket kanyarított számára a habokba.

Dean telefonja pittyegett, jelezve az üzenetet. Sejtette, hogy Cas küldhetett neki képet, mivel az előbb fotózta le a kávé költeményeit.  
A képen ő volt, meg a kávék, s alatta az üzi.

[](https://postimg.cc/qhztgdRK)

"Ezt mégis mire véljem? :) "

Dean örült, hogy legalább a kérdése végére egy szmájlit is rakott. Mivel nem voltak túl sokan a kávézóban, így azonnal válaszolt.

"Magyarázzam el, a képek jelentését? :D "

"Ha megkérhetlek rá..."

"Oké. A szívecskés, amit egy szivárgó bráner döf át, azt jelenti: nagyon bejössz nekem, és szívesen szexelnék veled, ha benne vagy. A második, pedig ahol a bráneren egy gyémánt gyűrű feszül, meg azt, hogy annyira tetszel, akár szívesen elvennélek... persze ehhez szintén kell a beleegyezésed. De én benne vagyok az apró lépésekben is."

"Kedves vagy, de... sajnos, erre nemet kell mondanom."

"De hát miért? Nem tetszem neked?"

"Nem azért. Nagyon is tetszel."

"Akkor nem értem. Cas, kérlek, beszéljünk erről!"

"Nem tehetem. Nem akarlak elveszíteni..."

Dean, ahogy olvassa, szólt Bennynek, hogy tartsa a frontot, mert neki dolga van. A legjobb haverja bólint, s a zöld szemű máris ott termett Castiel asztalánál.

\- Cas! Nem teheted ezt velem! Nem rázhatsz le, csak ilyen egyszerűen! - Az arcán fájdalmas kifejezés ült - Mondd el, kérlek, miről lenne szó? Azt írtad, én is bejövök neked, akkor mi a baj?

\- Nem akarom, hogy úgy nézz rám, ahogy mások... - válaszolta neki, miközben kerülte a tekintetét. Csak úgy sütött belőle a lemondás, és Dean látta, közel áll a síráshoz. Tényleg valami komoly dologról lehet szó. Nem tudott ellenállni a vágynak, hogy vigasztalva magához ölelje ezt a gyönyörű, de most összetört srácot.

\- Hogy fogok rád nézni? Hmmm? - suttogta a fülébe, ahogy átölelte, miközben picit ringatta is.

\- Undorral... - a hangjából hallotta, hogy már tényleg majdnem sír. Felzaklatta ez az egész.

\- Miért mondod ezt? Még azt sem tudom, miről van szó. Plusz, én nem vagyok "mások"... Én nagyon kedvellek téged, Cas!  
Fejében ezer gondolat futott át, az egyik lehetőség rémítőbb volt, mint a másik.

\- Beszélj hozzám, Cas! Mondd el, hogy mi bánt! Esküszöm, nem gúnyollak ki!

Megint jobban magához ölelte, és nyugtató köröket simított a hátára. 

\- Nekem... nekem... olyan nehéz ez!

\- Semmi baj, Cas! Mondd csak nyugodtan!

\- Nekem, van egy születési rendellenességem - nyögte ki alig hallhatóan. 

Dean kissé megkönnyebbült, mert arra gondolt, talán Cas halálos, gyógyíthatatlan beteg. Ez persze a mondottak alapján még mindig nem zárható ki, de legalább nem rákos. 

\- Értem, de mégis miről van szó? Beteg a szíved? Cukorbeteg vagy? Csak hónapjaid vannak hátra? Nem számít! Én akkor is szeretlek! 

Ő maga sem vette észre: olyasmit mondott el, amit nem akart. Még nem. De az okozott rémület, és a lehetőség, hogy netán hamarosan elvesztheti azt, akiért ennyire odavan, egyszerűen megrémítette.

\- Ó, nem... nem erről van szó - villantott fel egy apró mosolyt Castiel. Aztán eszébe jutott mit mondott a másik - Tényleg, szeretsz? 

Dean nem tagadhatta le. Ha ugyanis megteszi, akkor élből lerombol mindent, amit eddig elért. Pláne akkor nem, ha Cas közben így néz rá, ennyire reményteljes szemekkel. 

\- Igen, szeretlek! Ugyan, nem így akartam neked előadni, hanem sokkalta romantikusabb körülmények között, de ha már így adódott, üsse kavics! - vigyorgott rá Dean, és örült, hogy Cas szintén mosolyog, még ha könnypárásak is a szemei.

\- Szóval, akkor miről is van szó? - tért vissza a témára Dean, mert most már aztán nagyon tudni akarta, mi az, ami kettejük közé áll. Cas ekkor a másik nyak hajlatába fúrta a fejét, és úgy motyogta:  
\- Nekem kettős péniszem van...

Dean szemei elkerekedtek. Azt hitte szabályosan, hogy rosszul hall.  
\- Mi? Ismételd meg! Hallani akarom, akkor is, ha suttogod, de halljam újra!

Mivel egyáltalán nem azt a reakciót váltotta ki a bejelentése, amire számított volna, ezért megismételte:

\- Születésem óta két péniszem van... és épp emiatt, még nem voltam senkivel...

Dean most már úgy vigyorgott, hogy ha nem lett volna útban a füle, akkor talán a tarkójáig ér a mosolya. Eljött számára a karácsony, a húsvét, a szülinapja, és talán még július negyedike is. 

Cas, ez a földre szállt, gyönyörű angyalpasi, nemcsak szűz, hanem a legnagyobb álmát is képes egy személyben teljesíteni? Ilyen nincs! Megnyert valami kozmikus lottó főnyereményt!

\- Mi az? Nem mondasz semmit? - érdeklődött Cas, de annak felettébb örült, hogy végre, egyszer az életben, nem azt a reakciót kapta, amit eddig mindig. 

\- Megcsókolhatlak? - jött a váratlan kérdés.

\- Természetesen, de... 

Nem tudta folytatni, mivel Dean nem törődve semmivel, és senkivel, ott helyben a kávézó asztalánál megcsókolta. Méghozzá a lehető legalaposabban. Cas pedig úgy olvadt el a csókjától, mint a melegített karamell.

Amikor elváltak ajkaik, a zöld szemű fiú boldogan mosolygott rá, és azt mondta:  
\- Nekem is van ám egy titkom. Mindig is szerettem volna kipróbálni a kettős behatolós szexet, de mivel eleve seggfejeket vonzottam be leginkább, féltem, hogy valami hülyeségbe rángatnám bele saját magam. De TE, a lottó főnyereményem vagy! Veled mindezt kipróbálhatom majd, kockázat nélkül. 

\- Dean! - szólt közbe Cas, közben az arcán vagy nyolc féle pirosság vonult át. Annyira aranyos volt, hogy Dean azt hitte, megzabálja.

\- Tudom, mondanod sem kell! - folytatta még mindig vigyorogva - Nem fogok ajtóstól a házba rontani. Nekem már az is elég, hogy tudom, mi vár a végén rám - Aztán elgondolkodva bámult a kék szemű srácra, szemeiben felcsillant a mohó vágy - De... ami azt illeti, most már kurvára kíváncsivá tettél... nem lehetne, hogy csak egy pillantást vethessek rá. Kint a mosdóban... Kérlek!

*

Végül nem kellett sokat kérlelnie a srácot, pár percen belül kint voltak a kávézó mellékhelyiségében, a legutolsó boxban, ami a legnagyobb volt, külön mosdó kagylóval.

Dean pedig igazi csodának lehetett a szemtanúja. S ez a csoda nem az lett, hogy Cas végül ledobta a magáról a pólóját is, sem az, hogy nem volt rajta alsónadrág, hanem maga a látvány, amit a dupla pénisze okozott.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Dean percekig csak bámulta, végig simított rajta félve, becsukta a szemeit, s újra kinyitotta, talán attól tartva, hogy ez az egész egy álom. Aztán csak annyit kérdezett:

\- Szabad?

S mikor igenlő választ kapott, mindjárt a térdére hullott, s azt sem tudta, a két bráner közül melyiket kényeztesse. 

Dean ott térdelt előtte, és a szempilláin keresztül felnézett rá, zöld szemei csillogtak. Meg akarta őrizni ezt a pillanatot. Még ha Dean meg is téveszti netán, erre akkor is örökké emlékezni akart. Olyan érzése volt határozottan, mintha a másik főnyereménye lenne, valami díj, ami igazán értékes. Dean valóban imádta Őt, és Cas nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is jobban fel lett volna izgulva, mint most.

Dean felemelte a kezét, belemarkolt a másik csípőjébe, ahol aztán elég keményen megszorította, hogy Cas remélte, zúzódások lesznek ettől másnapra, de egyáltalán nem bánta, sőt. 

Emlékeztetni fogja ez majd arra, hogy Dean tette ezt vele, s egyfajtán megjelölte őt. Habár nem valószínű, hogy elfelejtené a nyelve próba nyalását a farkainak csúcsain, ahonnan lenyalogatta a keletkezett elő cseppeket a résekből.

Azok a gyönyörű ajkak körülötte, váltakozva minkét bránerén... és Casnek az öklét kellett harapnia, nehogy túl nagy zajt csapjon. De néha elcsúszott a keze, és akkor csak szenvedélyesen mantrázta Dean nevét. 

Akarta volna kérni Deantől, hogy gyorsabban csinálja, nyelje el, és ő neki adja magát egészen, de Dean lassan dolgozta a száját lefelé Cas farkain, hol az egyiken, hol pedig a másikon.

Végül Dean összeszorította a kettőt, és keményen szívta, majd kieresztette, s ezt ismételve gyorsított kissé a tempón. Cas nem tudta megfogni Dean fejét - bár szívesen belemarkolt volna a hajába -, a csípőjét önkéntelen folyton előre s vissza mozgatta.

Dean arcát akarta dugni, amíg csak bele nem élvez abba a mesés, buja szájába. Cas még soha nem érezte ezt a késztetést, és azon tűnődött, vajon mi ez az egész Deannel, amitől olyan vadul állatiasnak, és izgatottnak érezte magát. 

Dean még jobban megragadta Cas csípőjét, aki elgyengülve engedett neki, és gyanította, hogy a kívánt zúzódások már megkezdődtek, s hamarosan látszódni is fognak. Dean óvatosan húzta Cas csípőjét előre, és tolta a kettős farkát le a torkán.

\- Bassza meg, Dean! - nyafogta Cas, és azt akarta, hogy soha ne hagyja abba, amit éppen most vele művel, miközben egyre inkább arra gondolt: "le akar ömleni" Dean torkán, és ez borzongást küldött végig az egész gerincén.

Dean gyorsabban húzta előre, majd engedte, és Cas tudta, azt akarja, hogy ő is mozogjon, és szent fasz, ő ebben ugyanúgy benne van. A harminc másodperccel ezelőtti fantázia valósággá vált, és jobb volt, mint bármelyik pornó, amit valaha látott.

Cas figyelte, ahogy a kettős farka csúszott ki és be Dean szájába, és egy olyan ritmust hozott, ami szinte elvette az eszét. Dean felnézett rá, és a nyelvét, az összepréselt farkak alsó oldalára, majd körkörösen gördítette.

\- Igen, istenem, Dean, mindjárt elélvezek! - kiáltotta Cas, miközben próbálta visszatartani magát, hogy Deannek elég időt adhasson, de a zöld szemű jelét sem adta, hogy el akarná engedni. Cas elveszítette az önkontrollját, érezte az alhasában gomolygó izgalom hőjét, ami összenyomott rugóként várakozott benne, és a golyói is megemelkedtek, a combjai, lábai reszkettek a megfeszített izommunkától. Másodpercei voltak hátra, s nem tudott ellenállni a mesés, forró száj, nedves hőjének. Remegve élvezett Dean szájába, s ha nem tartotta volna erősen, egész biztosan összeesik. 

Hallotta a bőr száraz súrlódását, lenézett, hogy még láthassa: Dean simogatta a saját farkát. Cas megborzongott, mikor az orgazmus kis utórengése futott rajta végig. A keze, ami mostanra újra a szájában volt, visszaesett, hogy megfogja a mosdót. Figyelte Dean eksztatikus örömét, még mindig megtartva a szájában Cas már lágyuló farkait, aprókat szopva rajtuk. 

Cas meglazította a fogását a mosdón, és Dean felé nyújtotta a kezét, egyben kihúzódott a szájából. Egy ujját az állkapcsa mentén futtatta a torkán, és azt mondta:  
\- Gyerünk, Dean, szeretném nézni, ahogy élvezel!

Fogalma sem volt róla, honnan jött ez a parancsoló hang. Nem a szokásos stílusa volt, de látta, hogy Dean kezei megtáltosodnak a farkán, és ragyogó szemekkel nézett rá. Miközben csak annyit érzett, hogy mindenféle piszkos, pimasz, szexi dolgot akar neki mondani. Például, hogy lenyalná róla a ondóját, miután Dean is kielégült... vagy hasonlót. Valamit tényleg motyoghatott, mert Dean pokolian rá volt kattanva.

Cas majdhogynem delíriumban fedezte fel, hogy néhány fröccsenése elárasztotta a zöld szeműjének az állát. Ledörzsölte, s utána lenyalta az ujjait. Hallotta Dean tenyerének rángatózó súrlódását, ahogy mozgatta a kezét fel-le, és csodálatos farkának látványa, kiszárította a száját.

Épp mozdult volna Dean felé, amikor a másik a homlokával Cas medencéjére dőlt. Úgy érezte magát, mint aki berúgott, valami istentelen erős italtól. A látása elhomályosult, de tudta, hogy Deannek is orgazmusa volt, amikor érezte, a másik ugyanúgy remegni kezdett, ahogy ő pár perccel ezelőtt. Dean felnézett rá, s a látvány örökre belé vésődött. Az az imádat, ha eddig nem is hitte, most hinnie kellett, ez nem lehet más, csak valódi szerelem, s nemcsak vágy.

Cas nem tudott ellenállni a látványának, keményen hajlott le, s megpróbálta elkapni Dean ajkát.  
\- Istenem, szép vagy! Nem is szép... egyszerűen gyönyörűen csodálatos!

Majd letérdelve hozzá, megcsókolta. Kis idő múlva, együtt felálltak, és rendbe szedték magukat, ahogy csak lehetett.  
Egymásba kapaszkodva, kuncogva jöttek ki, nem érdekelte őket, ki látja, és mit szól hozzá.

Kint aztán Benny mindent tudóan kacsintott rájuk, s átnyújtva egy-egy fagyis kávét, az útjukra bocsátotta őket. Sejtve, hogy Deannek aznap már úgysem venné hasznát, na meg pontosan tudta, milyen az: szerelmesnek lenni. 

\--- The End ---

04.30.2019. 4:18 Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a művem, légy oly jó, és kattints a kudos gombra. Köszi. <3 Ehhez semmilyen regisztrációra nincs szükség. Ha hozzászólnál, akkor kér e-mailt, de az általad választott nicknév mellett nem kerül nyilvánosságra.  
> \-------------  
> Lehetséges, hogy írok folytatást, van még a történetben potenciál, hiszen még Dean, és Cas nem szexeltek.  
> Plusz: Igaz, hogy erről a variációról háromszor álmodtam, de volt egy olyan is, ahol Dean és Cas már egy ideje együtt vannak, és ők ketten találkoznak össze egy ilyen double dick / dupla péniszű illetővel... Csak ugye az Threesome lenne. :) Még gondolkodom ki legyen a harmadik. :) Talán Gadréel, vagy netán 2014-es!Dean, esetleg Endverse/hippy!Cas? Vagy ki tudja? Olyat kell választanom, akit kedvelek, mint karaktert, és mint színészt is.


End file.
